When conducting aluminum casting, etc., it is inefficient to remelt aluminum that was once molten by a manufacturer and solidified into an ingot. Therefore, molten aluminum is delivered to a casting site using a molten metal transporting container without changing the condition that was obtained by a smelter.
Furthermore, since the combined use of a centralized melting furnace and a small melting furnace increases equipment and labor costs, some manufacturers outsource the production of molten metal without installing a melting furnace in their factories, and conduct casting by being supplied with molten metal from outside using a molten metal transporting container.
Such a molten metal transporting container is provided with a long-reach-pouring spout to bring the pouring outlet near the molten metal surface in the holding furnace. This structure shortens the time for the molten metal to be in contact with air after it is taken out of the molten metal transporting container, and therefore reduces air oxidation of the molten metal. This calms the molten metal surface and reduces the generation of oxide. It is also possible to further reduce the oxidation of the molten metal by dipping a pouring outlet provided on top of the long-reach-pouring spout into the molten metal in the holding furnace.
However, long-reach-pouring spouts are obstructive when molten metal transporting containers are transported, and the number of ladles that can be loaded into the loading space of a truck, etc., may be limited due to the space occupied by the long-reach-pouring spout.
A structure that may prevent the above problem is one in which the long-reach-pouring spout is rotatably connected to the pouring spout by means of a pin and is rotated so as to fit to the container body when transported. This structure prevents the long-reach-pouring spout from becoming obstructive when transported, makes it possible to smoothly transport the molten metal transporting container inside a factory or on an ordinary road using a fork lift, a truck, etc., and prevents the number of ladles loaded into the loading space of a truck, etc., from being limited due to the long-reach-pouring spout.
However, because a hardened layer of molten metal adheres to the inner side of the connection between the pouring spout and the long-reach-pouring spout, if the long-reach-pouring spout is rotated with the hardened layer of molten metal adhered to the connecting portion when the molten metal is supplied, the hardened layer of molten metal will become clamped between the long-reach-pouring spout and the pouring spout. This damages the connecting portion or deforms the pin, causing defects in the connection.
An object of the present invention is to provide a molten metal transporting container in which a long-reach-pouring spout is pulled toward the container body after removing the hardened layer of molten metal adhered to the inner side of the connecting portion between the long-reach-pouring spout and the pouring spout.